Rebirth
by Maya5392
Summary: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was dissolved. England's territories were divided to Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. The country was no more. 23 years later, a British with blond hair, somewhat thick eyebrows, and emerald green eyes appeared in front of America. Rated T to be safe, USUK
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Credits for the cover picture belongs to the artist, Maki Atae. This story is entirely fiction, it has no relations towards any historical event, historical character, nations and anything else whatsoever. Historical accuracies are doubtful in this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 _You're a very selfish person, do you know that?_

 _Since I was young, you always were. Crying of your own consent, making me can't help but choose you,_

 _Coming and go as you wish, always leaving me waiting,_

 _Treating me like your own brother, like something so precious, not knowing what I thought,_

 _(Even though you didn't have to care about 'me')_

 _After my independence, you always wallowed in pain, always, always lamenting._

 _You didn't care what 'I' thought._

 _(Did you know your selfishness even affected Canada? Affected 'him'?_

 _He didn't gain independence sooner because of you! And yet when he did, you seemed to almost congratulate him.)_

 _And you kept being selfish. Kept acting on your own._

 _You'd scorn me, remind me over and over again of what I've done. You never thought about what I felt._

 _(And I never thought of what you felt)_

 _Even to this day, you kept being selfish. Showing whatever emotion you felt of your own consent._

 _(Never knowing how my heart reacted whenever you were close, whenever you showed me more, whenever you smiled)_

 _And you kept saying whatever you wanted..._

 _(Making me go crazy)_

 _And now, you've done it again. You've been selfish again._

 _You left. Without saying a word to anyone._

 _(To me)_

 _You left, without caring what anyone thought._

 _(What I thought)_

 _We were told of this fact by cold words, from people that didn't care what 'we' thought._

 _(Where were you?_

 _Why did you go?)_

 _And you left, saying those words to me. Those words that I never expected to hear._

 _(Those words that shook my heart.)_

 _And then you left_

 _(Without hearing the reply)_

 _You're selfish. Always was, always will be. You're a shameless old man, an dishonest, hopeless, self-deprecating guy._

 _And you're the worst. And you were wrong._

 _(And I was wrong, too. But it doesn't matter anymore)_

 _Despite what you had said, you still left._

 _(Again. You left me behind, like when I was young, still waiting for you to come back)_

 _But you'll never come back. You're gone._

 _You're gone you're gone_ _you're gone_ _you're gone_ _you're gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone you're_ _gone_

You're gone.


	2. The one who left

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Cover art credits belongs to Maki Atae. This fic has no relations to any real life nations or figures, nor to any real life events.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The one who left**

* * *

 **-Year 2XXX-**

 **The United Kingdom slowly lost it's standing, to the point it was no longer considered a world power. It's influence soon weakened, day by day. England suffered most of the consequences.**

 **Also, global warming had increased to a dangerous extent. Water levels soon rose, and extreme measures were taken to prevent the impending disaster. Soon, it was announced that the world had managed to improve the situation greatly, and soon, global warming will no longer be a concern. With the direction it was going, the world will be safe for a long time. However, one casualty was foretold:**

 **England. It was predicted that most of its land would sink.**

 **And so, world leaders had all agreed on the solution: to dissolve the UK and England. Whatever remained of the country's territory would be divided between Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. The people of England would receive automatic citizenship for whatever country they immigrated to. The royal family had also gave their consent.**

 **All of this was discussed and agreed without the opinions of the 'nations'.**

 **Most of the countries had disagreed, protested, and went against this idea. Many reacted strongly. However, there was nothing they could do. The decision was final.**

 **Soon after, the inevitable happened. One week after the dissolution, England sunk. The country was no more, and one nation had disappeared.**

 **23 years passed.**

* * *

"And that's it for today's meeting. Remember to not be late for next month's meeting in Washington." Germany said sternly, in his hand a stack of papers, slammed onto the table.

Everyone soon dismissed, leaving the meeting room, chatter all around. Outside, the sky was dull, and the wind hollered, shaking snow off dead branches. It was one of the harshest winters of Europe. Soon enough, it will snow, and be a pain to traffic.

"Germany, let's go back together."

The German looked towards the voice, and found Italy, not really having his usual cheer.

"Italy... What's wrong? You look down."

"Ve... I... I'm worried about America."

They both looked towards said nation. He was sitting still in his seat, eyes hidden through glasses. He soon got up, and left the room. Throughout the meeting he was silent, not uttering even a sound.

"Ah, that's right... Today is... The day that England..."

"That's right... It's already been 23 years, and it passed by so fast. It feels as if though we didn't even have time to mourn... Veh..."

Germany look worriedly at Italy. He didn't like seeing the usually cheerful brunette like this. Italy was one to not hold grudges after fights. So, even if he was frightened of the Briton, he still grieved the man's...death.

"I can't even imagine what America is always feeling, veh... They were so close."

"You're right... Even if they didn't get along well, England was still a brother to him, huh..."

"Veh? You think so?"

Italy looked up, his eyes opened. His first reaction was about their relationship?

"Y-yeah... I mean, England was always saying that..."

"No... I don't think that's the case anymore, Germany."

Germany was surprised at Italy's reaction. It was somehow...serious.

Italy glanced at the direction America went, eyes glazing over slightly.

 _I'm sure... That that's no longer the case anymore. Right, America?_

・

・

・

When he took notice of his surroundings, America found himself in an airport. London City Airport.

(London, which is now an island, is part of the territory Scotland 'received' after England's dissolution. Apparently said man had protested with all his might, so much that he had to be restrained when negotiations were made)

Crumpled inside his palm was a ticket for a flight from New York to London. He had no luggage but his wallet and his phone.

America scowled. He was really out of it today. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and it was a wonder Canada managed to wake him up today.

(His brother's eyes were tinted _red_ )

He sighed. All of today was spent with him being aloof, head above the clouds, et cetera et cetera. He was also losing his appetite. It had shocked his secretary.

(Today, he had drown everything out in the midst of the meeting)

"..." Having nothing left to do, he began walking out of the airport, and into the city. _I wonder if this is how England felt every time my birthday came._

Stop. He stood still on the pavement, snow collecting on his head. He didn't even feel the cold wind slapping on his face. His mind stayed, lingered on that name.

England.

Who was no longer here. Who was gone.

He grinded his teeth together, shoved his palms into his jacket pockets, then continued walking (stomping) briskly.

 _Why? Why did I come here? Why did I have to think about him? In fact, why am I even wondering what that guy felt? I don't care! I don't care what he felt! I don't care what that selfish guy thought!_

 _I don't care about him! I don't care about a guy who says something like that then just up and leave!_

 _/"America"/_

England's face that day flashed through his mind.

 _Shut up! Why are you making a face like that?_

 _(A face that showed nothing, yet tells it all. A face thatー)_

 _/"Sorry. Iー"/_

 _Why!? Why the hell are you apologizing!?_

He angrily passed by citizens, making them look back in worry. He didn't notice his phone vibrating (violently) in his palm. Snow blocked his vision, but he didn't care.

 _/"... America. Iー"/_

 _Don't. Don't! DON'T!_

 ***CLANG!***

He made contact with cold metal. Or rather, he crashed into a lamp post, whilst crossing a bridge. (It was a surprise he managed to do so, since the lamp is on the railing, not on the bridge)

America laid on the cold snow, feeling something warm trickling down his foreheadーhe was apparently bleeding. He stared at the dull, grey sky, snow falling all around.

 _Political powers, losing stand my ass... It's all bullshit..._

He cover his eyes with his arm, uncaring of how uncomfortable it felt to have the glasses frame pressed down on his nose and eyes.

 _Why... Why did you leave?_

 _/"If possible, I..."/_

"Are-are you okay? You shouldn't lie on the snow like that..." An accented voice sound out, seeming to echo in his ears.

Okay, he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone right now, so he lifted his arm, but couldn't open his eyes. Right, he forgot, despite it not being very bright at all. Still, his eyes took some time to get used to the brightness, the figure hovering over him a blur.

"Hey, do you need help getting up...?"

"No, I'm fine... Wait..."

The American sat up, blinking momentarily. Snow was surprisingly soft.

After regaining his sight somewhat, he could see Big Ben over the road, almost striking nine. America looked over to the figure that just called him. Ah, he could see theirー _his_ ーfeatures nowー

Blond hair, somewhat thick eyebrows, and unmistakable green eyes, comparable to emerald.

His own blue eyes widened drastically, mouth hang ajar. The person before himー

(Big Ben could be heard over the distance, yet somehow still fading away)

The person before his eyes was an exact replica of England.

"Eー!"

"Ah! You're hurt! Come on, get up! We-we need to get you bandaged!" The man yelled, frantically grabbing his arms and trying to drag him up. America however stayed stock still, shocked beyond words.

"N-no, it's fine! More importantlyー!"

"Hah!? 'More importantly'!? There's nothing more important than your own well-being, idiot! Now get up!"

America had no idea why an argument just started, but he felt himself starting to calm down.

(And also realized this person wasn't Englandー)

"Okay, okay, calm down for a sec. I'm fine. Don't worry so much over a stranger."

The man stopped, taking normal breaths. He then looked up, into America's eyes.

(Green, so green, just like the forest. He can feel his heart tighteningー)

"Yeah... You're right... But I'm not gonna stop worrying until I see a bandage over that bloody bleeding wound, so let's go to my house for now! It's close." As he said, that, the man began dragging them both towards a direction. A stubborn person, America can tell.

"Are you sure it's alright to invite a stranger to you house?"

"Don't underestimate me, wanker. If you try anything, I can deal with it." He huffed out, throwing back a glare.

America had to hold back his snicker. Of course, that didn't escape the eyes (ears, more accurately?) of the man.

"Well, if you're sooo 'worried' then let's stop being strangers! What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you say it first?"

"Don't try to teach me about manners, git. I'm English, for your information."

"Okay, okay, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, at your service. And you?"

The man stopped, pulling out a glistening piece of metalーa key. They had already arrived.

Opening the dark, wooden door, he turned around, and smiled slightly.

"Hello then, Jones. My name is Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you."

・

・

・

 _/"If possible... I'll come and meet you again, one of these days."/_

* * *

Wow, just one day and 6 follows already? Thank you so much everyone! I'll try my best to update! I hope you'll be able to enjoy this story!


	3. Getting to know a stranger

2 days after publishing, and 14 followers already! God, just as they say, readers are the best! (Now if I have some more reviews...)

*shot*

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Cover art credits to Maki Atae. This story is entirely fiction, with no relations to any real life events, figures or countries whatsoever. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. No insults to any cuisine was intended in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting to know a stranger**

* * *

 _In a world that you had disappeared from,_

 _I kept on living, in melancholy, in agony, in remorse_

 _And I lied to myself, deluding, to escape the pain_

 _But still, they would not go away. My wounds, my memories, and my feelings._

 _So I kept hanging on to the words you left me..._

* * *

"Arthur, was it?"

"Yes. If you're so sure about calling a stranger by their first name, then yes."

"Oh come on, why the sarcasm~?"

"I was born with it, mind you. Now hold still..."

To respond with that, America decided to giggle and wiggle all around.

"STAY STILL, YOU GIT!"

And America laughed out loud this time. Arthur kept on struggling to fasten the bandage in place. Surprisingly, the house ran out of simple band-aids, so he needed to wrap the bandage around the American's (who was still laughing) head.

It was quite crazy, America thought, about how he ended up here. A crash, an argument, and a walk to a house. Which, was quite an antique.

It was a simple white brick house with wooden beams, almost like a cottage. Glass windows, wooden furniture, it gave off an old, cozy feeling. You can see the age here and there, and it was rustic, typical of an ancient nation. It stood out on the neighborhood, yet blended in perfectly with the atmosphere. It also had a small backyard, more like a garden with a rock path.

"Nice house." He couldn't help but voice out. Finally, the white bandage had a perfect hold on his head, blond strands covering it, standing out amidst the white. It gave off a feeling he was critically wounded.

"It was my grandfathers'. We usually use it as a vacation house of sorts, until I moved out on my own."

"Wait, you live alone? How old are you? And why did you move out?"

"You're awfully talkative with a stranger. And why would you want to know?" Arthur made his way to the kitchen counter, preparing tea bags after turning on the boiler.

"Well, you were the one to said 'stop being strangers'! So I am!" America flashed his signature smile, flailing his arms to emphasize the point.

"Cheeky, Jones. You're really cheeky." The Englishman said, yet still grinning. The hot water was poured into the teapot, and soon enough Arthur was holding a teacup, steam seeming to coil around him.

"So, why don't you begin first? It's common _etiquette_ to do so, as you have tried to say."

"OK! So, as I've said, my name's Alfred F. Jones! Al for short sometimes! I'm a true blue American man! I'm 19 years old, loves Macs, and the rest is a secret!" To finish the introduction, he gave a salute.

Arthur sipped on his tea, unimpressed. 'Alfred', stayed still (wiggling) on his seat, looked at the former in anticipation (with sparkles in his eyes).

"... Okay, then. My name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm 23 years old, and currently a freeter."

"Wait, what!? 23 years old!? Impossible! You're so young! And also, shorter than me!"

Arthur twitched, annoyed with that last comment.

"Well, excuse me. I don't eat as much as you Americans, after all."

"Yeah. All you eat is dried fish and chips, along with nasty scones!"

"THEY ARE NOT NASTY!"

America laughed. Really, he couldn't help but wanting to tick the man off. He was so similar to England, it was hilarious!

"Anyways! What about my third question?"

Arthur eyed the surface of his tea in silent, the small, diminishing steam floating up, almost covering the emerald eyes. America just looked at him, wondering what could be going through the man's mind.

"... My father used to be an assistant of some politician, or something."

"Or something?" This was the first time the Briton seemed to be hesitating in his words, so America was surprised.

"I don't know exactly, but the man he worked for had a high ranking position, and apparently was important within the government.

Anyways, he...passed away 23 years ago. And then, the dissolution began. My father was opposed to the plan, and his former boss can be considered his benefactor, so he quit his job. Some time after that, I was born."

Arthur took out a worn picture, which showed three peopleーa man with thick eyebrows, though half Arthur's size, a woman with green eyes and glasses, and a young boy that looked like Arthur. He wasn't smiling that much. Below the picture was three names: 'James', 'Rosa', and 'Arthur'.

"My family moved to Scotland, since staying in London would've gotten us involved in many things... My father's benefactor had access to national secrets, so my father did too. My parents raised me to be proud that I am an Englishman, in both heart and blood.

Currently, I have Scottish citizenship, but I wanted to see what was left of my 'fatherland', so I moved to London. My parents are worrywarts, so it took a long time for them to let me go, and even now they still send me money." Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, but he was wearing a smile.

"Currently they're in Edinburgh, being civil servants." He finished, looking somewhat wistfully at the picture.

"... You seem to really care for them." America commented, eyes fixed on the little boy.

 _England used to be this small too..._

"Jones?"

"Alfred. Call me Alfred."

"Butー"

Alfred turned towards Arthur, and just then the latter noticed how close their faces were. He could feel his face heating up, noticing how blue Alfred's eyes were

and _why was he staring so intentlyー_

*riiiiiiiingg*

*BRRRRRRR!*

They both jumped as two sounds rang off, seemingly even louder in the empty house.

"S-Sorry, I-I've got a phone call... Hello?" Arthur stammered as he turned away, a little bit quickly. Also, his ears seemed to be _red_?

America silently pulled his phone out, and held it near his ear. However, his eyes were still on Arthur, also, he had a dumb-founded expression.

 _What was that? I mean, what... Was he... Blushing?_

 _"ーAMÉRIQUE!"_

He jolted out of his thoughts. On the other line, France shouted angrily.

 _"Are you even listening!? Canada tried to call you all day, but you just won't pick up! Did you know he came to me crying?! Don't make him worry so much, especially on this day!"_

"Ugh, I hear you, France... You're so loud..."

America turned away, not wanting Arthur to overhear. He talked in a hushed voice.

"So, why are you calling? Where's Canada?"

 _"Haizz... Mon Dieu, you just don't listen. Canada is currently resting on my couch, he cried himself to sleep... Anyways, where are you right now?"_

"... Why do you care?" Shoot. He could hear the slight trembling in his voice.

 _"... America, are you in London?"_

"..."

 _"... Why?"_

"... You see... I...had an accident, and now I'm okay, since there's this guy that help patch me up!"

 _"That doesn't answer why you came to London, mon ami. But, hmm..."_

Oh no. He knew that tone. It's the tone that France had caught on more than he thought in his sentence.

 _"A guy..."_

 _Damn, why does he have to be so sharp in times like this?!_

The words France said next had given America a shock like no other.

" **WHAT!?** "

"JoーA-Alfred? What's the matter!?" Arthur seemed to have finish his own phone call, his voice laced with nervousness (and worry).

But America didn't even hear him.

 _"I said... Can't you introduce to your new acquaintance?"_

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short and full of dialogues... And a little bit rushed... However! This chapter is a foundation, so keep that in mind.


	4. It is nice to meet you (again)

This is the first fic I've ever made that has so many readers... I suppose that's one of the most popular ships for you... Anyways, thank you for all of the favs, follows, and reviews! I see you guys've been wondering who Arthur is, but I can't tell you guys that yet. I plan to make it clear eventually, and maybe soon.

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himruya Hidekaz. The picture belongs to Maki Atae. This story is entirely fiction, with no connections to any real life material, and has doubtful historical accuracies.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: It is nice to meet you (again)**

* * *

 _/"... Thank you, France. Thanks for hearing me out._

 _You know... I had always wanted to say this to you._

 _I..."/_

・

・

・

 _Why did France had to call us out here?_

"ー"

 _I mean, could he have predicted something?_

"ーredー"

 _Don't tell me I'm that easy to see through!? Even though it was just my voice?!_

"ーAlfred!"

 _What would he do if he saw Arthur?! Would heー_

"ALFRED!"

And the bespectacled blond finally stopped. He looked down, and saw that his bare hand was grasped by Arthur's. It was then he noticed they both didn't have gloves, and how cold and _white_ Arthur's hand is, and how small it is compared to hisー

"Slow down! You don't know where you're going, do you!? If you keep going like that, I might lose you, and/or you could bump into something again!"

"..." Alfred's expression was unreadable, as he continued to look at Arthur, blue eyes so clear behind the glasses. It might be because of the temperature, but the man's face was dusted with _red_.

"...? Alfred? Are you listening to me? Is anything the matter?" Arthur asked, his brows furrowed worriedly.

"... It's nothing."

America turned, and walked briskly, though not as fast as before. This time, he held Arthur's hand.

"Whoaー Hey, slow downー"

 _Huh? Why is he holding my hand in the first place? Sure, I grabbed it to have his attention, but..._

Arthur had wanted to ask, but the words died out when he saw those blue eyes that kept looking forward. Those clear blue eyes that hid so much...

The cold wind blew all around them, and yet Alfred's hand was so warm... Arthur looked down, telling himself it's to shield from the cold, golden locks hiding his face.

For some reason, his hand feels hot.

* * *

" _What's with that!? Why would you suddenly want to meet a guy I just met!?"_

 _"As I've said... I'm the world's big brother, so of course I would want to meet my little brother's friend! Besides, I'm in London, so might as well meet up with you."_

 _"You've just said your true intentions! And if you're in London, what about Canada!?"_

 _"Canada is at my house. I came to London after taking care of him. Right now, Kumajirou should be with him. Besides, I have business here."_

 _"Business...? What kindー"_

 _"Anyways, come meet me right now! I'm currently standing at Big Ben! It's freezing, so if you don't hurry, big brother's going to find a bed with a pretty lady to warm up with! Au revoir~"_

 _"Ah, hey waitー!"_

 _The other line went dead. America thought up curses. It took all his strength to not yell them out loud._

 _"Alfred...? Mind telling me what's going on?"_

 _America turned around, facing Arthur with an uneasy smile, sweating._

 _"... Arthur... If I said that an acquaintance of mine wants to meet you, what will you do...?"_

* * *

He never expected for Arthur to agree to this. If it was him, he probably would never do something like this with a new acquaintance, much less a stranger.

America looked back, and saw that Arthur was digging his face into his muffler. Was he cold?

"Oh, mademoiselle~! It's so cold out here in London, but seeing a face as beautiful as yours has warm me up! Would you do me the pleasure of having _dinner_ together~?"

America twitched. The flirty voice got on his nerves. He can also feel Arthur tense up next to him. He squeezed the latter's hand tighter, not noticing how the man almost squeaked.

A man leaned against a guard, wearing a fashionable trench coat, and long boots. His blonde hair swayed with the wind, yet not obstructing his face, and the stubble seems to give him even more charm. He didn't hesitate to flirt with any beautiful women that passed by him, and is always having an one-sided chit chat with the expressionless guard.

Every woman that got hit on by him left giggling and flushed.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiーー" America called, stretching his voice, deadpanned. To an added effect, he decided to throw a snowball at France. It hit.

"Mon Dieu, what do you think you're doingー!?" France turned towards America angrily(?), snow slipping off his long locks. He puffed. He walked towards them, behind him was a guard letting out a relieved breath.

"Throwing a snowball isn't a way to get attention!"

"It works for me. Arthur, this here'sー"

"Do not ignore meー!"

"ーMy acquaintance. Hey, acquaintance, introduce yourself."

"How cold you are, mon ami! Well, good evening, I'mー"

France's voice died out as soon as he saw America's companion. Blond (golden) hair, thick eyebrows, emerald green eyesーthe only difference would be that the man is even shorter than France himself. The man's hand was in America's hold.

"... Bonjour, Monsieur. I am Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. May I have the honour to know who you are?" He regained his composure, flashing a charming smile, and reached his hand out, but not before throwing a dirty glance at America, who glared right back.

"... Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you." Arthur slipped his hand from America's grasp, and took France's, shaking. He had to wonder how long did the (obviously) Frenchmen stood out here, because those hands were freezing cold.

"Well then, shall we get to know each other better through some drinks?"

・

・

・

"Oui, this wine tastes magnifique! Some more, please!" France declared loudly, raising the glass high, his other hand on his chest. America stared, unimpressed. Arthur kept sipping on his tea. Throughout their way here, he had gotten used to the man's behavior.

After meeting up at Big Ben, the three had settled to talk more in a pub Arthur knew. The wine is good, and prices were fair, Arthur had said. France was the most talkative, chatting endlessly, and also picking up girls along the way. Arthur then stated that he hated flirtatious men.

"You're not drinking?"

Arthur looked up from his teacup, facing America. The man was drinking _coffee_ , in a _beer mug_.

"... No. While I can hold my alcohol well enough, I prefer not to drink around this time."

Hearing that, America almost dropped his cup, and France stared down at Arthur. Both were wide-eyed.

"... What?"

" **Nothing**." They said in unison.

Arthur had a question mark floating above his head. But he decide to resume drinking his tea. America had to wonder how the man could drink so much tea?

The rest of the evening was spent talking and getting to know each other, like France had said. Occasionally the man would dramatize everything, and America would interject it. The same could be hold true vise-versa. Arthur would just silently listen, sometimes making an incredulous face, sometimes saying "no way!", and sometimes giggling.

Apparently Arthur was a regular customer of the pub, since the owner affectionately called him 'Artie-chan', and would join their conversation, laughing out loud, and tell them bits about the Briton. Sometimes, the owner would give them wine on the house (France was very much delighted). Lots of the customers seemed to know Arthur too, and it could've escalated into a party with a drakes France and drakes customers. Luckily, Arthur intervened.

It was around midnight when they finally start to leave.

"Well, since I was the one who suggested going to this bar, I might as well be the one to pay." Arthur started, opening his wallet.

"Are you sure? We could go Dutch and split the bill evenly?" America started, digging around for his wallet also. He then felt his phone vibrating slightlyーa message.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm more than enough."

"Then big brotheeeeer *hic!* shaall leave it to you, Aartiee~ Come n'w, Alfred! Let us *hic!* see the snooooooow~ The beautiful white snow, like ladies' skiiiiiiiiiin~" France slurred, arm hung over America, face beet red. He was also holding a half full wine bottle.

"You stink! Well Arthur, if you say so... I'm going to leave this idiot in the snow to see if he sobers up."

Arthur smiled before America left the shop. Outside, the sky was dark, spots of white falling everywhere, looking like stars. Today was a new moon, and the sky was devoid of light. The streets were empty, and the only customers still inside were either drunk enough ones, or the ones chatting with the owner (and currently also Arthur).

Glancing at the man next to him, whose head was slumped over, hair falling all over the place, America couldn't help but sighed a long breath. He then took out his phone to check the message that arrived.

"America, you sure seemed chipper today."

He looked over in shock, and saw that France was looking right back, violet eyes sharp.

"... What do you mean?"

"Since England's dissolution, you've never been the same. Your cheery persona was strained, and didn't fool anyone. And now, here you are, smiling like no tomorrow."

"Soー?"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"We met by accident. I didn't even knowー!"

"It's not right, America! You can't justー!"

"I'M NOT!"

France stopped in surprise, but his accusing gaze didn't falter. America looked down, shaking in rage.

"I'm not...! I can never! Do you think I can forget that easily!? He...! I-I know..."

"..."

The younger nation looked through the glass doors of the pub, and at Arthur. He was hold back by the regulars and the owner for a chat, it seems. He doesn't appear to be minding the two out here, and America was grateful for that.

"...I know that it's wrong, that for even just one second I thought like that. But...he's gone. He's no longer here. And I...

I want to see him again so badly, just one more time...!"

(In the world that you had disappeared from,

I kept on living,

I kept on wanting,

I kept hanging on to the words you left me...)

"I...!"

(I kept on waiting...)

"... What are you thinking now?"

"..."

"... Haizz... Listen carefully now, America."

France grabbed the taller's head, having the man face him directly.

"... I do not like this. However, the choice, belongs to you. And I hope you will not make one you regret."

Blue eyes looked at violets, tears appearing slightly in the corner.

"... Just know that Canada and I will have your back. So do not make a choice that will have us all fall down."

The phone was still in America's grasp, the bright screen displaying a text.

 **/Where are you right now? Are you okay? I'm kinda worried, so please don't do anything reckless... Just remember that I have your back, 'kay?/**

"... Okay, I get it."

"Good." France let out a small smile, and America returned it.

Afterwards, they bid goodbye to Arthur, and France dragged America to his hotel.

・

・

・

"Hey, why do you care about this matter that much? I mean, it can't just be about Canada."

"Hm~? I am the big brother of the world! Of course I am worried, even if it's you!"

"Oi... Isn't there some ulterior motive here?"

"How cruel of you to think that way, mon ami! Big brother is hurt!"

"Ah-hah..."

France pouted, then they arrived at the hotel. Only now did the man notice that France's wine bottle was gone, and he had no idea where it went. After America checked in (to the room next to France), they resumed the conversation.

"But really... Why?"

France opened the door in silence, then looked at America before going in.

"... Even before you and Canada, I had someone I cared about, and considered a little brother. Even if he isn't cute, and still hates me, I still cared about him. So of course... I can't leave this matter alone."

・

・

・

 _/"... I'm sorry for everything I've done. And also, thank you._

 _Thank you for always being there, France._

 _Thank you, for caring about me, even in the slightest._

 _You're really annoying but, I see that I've never hated you truly._

 _... Take care of yourself, and Canada, okay?"/_

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was somewhat difficult to figure out... In the end, I had to cut the bonus ending, but no worries! It'll be featured in the next chapter.

France is a really big pervert, but one can't deny he is the best at giving (emotional only) advice! Canonically, France and England has the same height of 175cm (I don't know how many ft is that), but Arthur is even shorter. Due to malnutrition.

I do not like FrUK that much, but I do want them to get along better... Thanks for reading!


	5. The time of the day

I should tell you guys that this fanfic has a prequel. That is still in the writing phase. It will be published soon enough. So until then, I'll try to not make this story to confusing by bringing up too much of the events that happened in the prequel.

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Do not trust the historical facts of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The time of the day**

* * *

 _ **7:00 - London**_

 _"ーArthurーWakie wakie~"_

"Hnn..." Said man groaned softly, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was his fairy friend, her amber eyes looking back at him. She smiled,

"Good morning, Arthur~"

"... Morning, Leah."

Leah's red hairーtied into a ponytailーswayed around as she giggled and flew up, chirping cheerfully:

"It's another morning in London! Up and at 'em!"

"Did you learn that from a TV show...?"

"Yep!" Her voice sounded out across the room, and yet it wasn't loud, resembeling the sound of rustling leaves.

Arthur slowly got up from his bed and stretched out, letting out yawns.

"Arthur, your phone's vibrating." Leah stated whilst petting birds.

"Hmm...?" It was true; he could see the blinking lights, signaling a message.

"Who could that be?" Arthur flipped his phone open, and looked at the sender's name.

 **Alfred F. Jones**

Though shocked, Arthur didn't say it out loud. Looking clearly, he found 3 new messages, along with one attachment. After checking, apparently they were from his new 'acquaintances'.

 **From: Alfred F. Jones.**

 **/Hey Arthur! This is the message I used to make sure the phone number was working! Just a random message, only to tell that I have added me to your contacts and vice versa. If I had made a phone call, you would've noticed, so yeah XD**

 **Oh, and btw, we are officially friends now!/**

 **•**

 **From: Francis Bonnefoy**

 **/Bonjour, Arthur~ I know you wouldn't check this message until the morning at all, so I'll just make it short.**

 **After a suggestion from Alfred, I have taken the liberty to add you into you contacts and vice versa~ I took some photos and have attached it to this message, so check it out okay~? Big Brother is proud of his photograph skills! Also, I'm the big brother of the world, so make sure you treat me as one~ Or you can just treat me as a friend, but be polite, s'il vous plait!**

 **Talk to you later, Mon Cherie~/**

 **•**

 **From: Alfred F. Jones**

 **/Oh, Arthur! Me and Francis are gonna be at London for a few days since he has business here, so don't be surprised if we decided to drop by for a visit! Also, you should buy a new phone already! Who still uses flip phone nowadays? I'm sure that even 23 years ago people were still using smart phone like nowadays. Buy a new phone!**

 **Well, catch you later!/**

"Wow, you sure have interesting friends."

Arthur twitched in surprised, snapping his head around and saw Leah, sitting on his shoulder and reading the messages.

"Don't do that, I was shocked!"

"Well, what will you do?"

"... Nothing. I have errands today. Do you want to join me?"

"... Of course."

・

・

・

 _ **9:30**_

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Don't wake me up yet~~~ That lady's calling to me~~~~" France said dreamily, hands reaching out to the air like flimsy branches.

* _knock knock knock!*_

"Ugh... Please, just go away..." Draping his arm over his eyes, France groaned in a dramatic voice, turning his head to the door. After a lot of determination, he slowly got up, knowing that they won't leave him alone, whoever this is.

 _*KNOCK! KNOCK! **KNOCK!** *_

"*yawns* Coming, coming! _Mon Dieu_ , calm down..." France put on a bathing robe, scratched his head while trying to comb his hair at the same time, and made a beeline to the door.

"Yes, who is itーー?"

His words died out on his throat, and he was wide awake immediately the moment he saw who it was.

"WhaーWhat are you doing hereー!?"

"I'll answer you right after America is here. Your room and his are annexed, right?"

"Yes, butー"

Not letting France finish, they handed him their satchel and walked over to the annex door, banging loudly.

"AMERICA! GET UP!"

 _"Five more minutes..."_

"Five minutes is over!"

France just looked at the display of rage, holding the satchel, dumbfounded.

"Man, I never saw him like _that_ before..."

"He's mad that you left him behind." A soft voice sounded from inside the satchel, its owner popping his head out.

"Oh! You're here too~ Bonjour~"

"Hey."

France smiled, then took out his phone just as America started to open the door.

"Who're you calling?"

"A grumpy friend~" he held the phone close, preparing for a loud yelling.

America opened his door, yawning, and put on his glasses. He came face-to-face with a grumpy person, that looked like him.

"Umm... What is itー? ...! CANADA!?"

* * *

 ** _9:45 - Edinburgh_**

"SCOT~~~~~! WHERE ARE YOU~~~~?"

"Shut up, damn you!" Scotland yelled angrily, almost crushing the papers he have in hand.

"Aha! I've found you! Surrender!" Hearing his voice, Ireland bursted in through the office door, pointing his plastic gun at him. Behind him, Northern Ireland poked his head out, snickering. Scotland could feel his vein popping.

"LET ME WORK, YOU LITTLEー"

"Alright Ireland~ Since you've found Scotland, you're the victor!" Wales walked in calmly, clapping his hands together, and sent Scotland a look that said "Don't yell~"

"Aw yeah! Okay Scot, since I found you, play with me!" Ireland let out a happy smile, flapping his hands into the air. Next to him, Northern Ireland just smiled, somewhat smugly.

"No. I'm busy, and just how old are you?" Scotland replied curtly, looking at his papers again. He tried to not snap.

"... Why? You've been busy everyday." The younger said dejectedly, looking down.

" **Irelandー** " both Wales and NI began worriedly, but Scotland beat them to the chase.

"... I've got work." He said sterner this time, feeling his vein twitch when he saw the papers concerning London. Ireland just looked at him with a frown, the figure of Scotland frowning at the papers and a certain workaholic overlapping in his mind. His heart twisted painfully.

"... Fine then. Scot's a big idiot!" The Irish turned around and walked away, upset. Behind him, NI followed, after Wales whispered "I'll handle Scot."

"North! Play with me!"

"Heh, alright! What shall we play?"

Looking as his two siblings walked away with a smile, Wales closed the door, the last thing he heard was a sound uncannily alike to their doorbell, and Ireland's voice asking "Who is it?" faintly, but that must've been his imagination. Wasting no more time to dwell on the matter, he faced Scotland, the smile gone from his face.

"Stressed out?"

"Do you have to ask? Ugh!" Scotland scratched his head, grunting and sighing.

"... You've been grumpy since yesterday."

"And you weren't?"

"Well... I guess we're all upset on that day."

The mood turned grim, silence hovering in the air. At that moment, Scotland's phone rang. Snapping completely, he grabbed the phone roughly and shouted as he picked it up.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?"

 _"Haizz, as to be expected of you, Scotland. It's me~ Big brother France~"_

"You're not my big brother, frog!"

The two brothers exchanged looks.

 _France?_

 _Yeah. And all of his annoyingness._

Scotland turned on the loud speaker so Wales could also hear. Placed on the table, the phone continued to sound out France's voice.

 _"Yes, yes, whatever you say, mon ami~ You truly are just like England~"_

Scotland and Wales both twitched, with the latter frowning while looking at the formerーwho looked absolutely furious. Mentioning EnglandーDid France have a death wish?

 _/"... You know, I feel like having dinner with you all today."/_

"... Why did you call, fucking wine bastard?"

 _"So harsh to me~ Well, let's cut down to the chase then."_

France's tone of voice suddenly became serious, and with it, the atmosphere of the office.

 _"Scotland... The reason I called is exactly because of England. It's a matter that's heavily related to him."_

Their eyes became wide. Related to England, he said? To their little brother? That...

 _"I believe you have the properties of England, including his estate. To sum it up, I want you to open that door you kept locked for 23 years, so I can search his house for files concerning the dissolution."_

* * *

 _ **10:30 - London**_

"ーAre you done yet?" America groaned, taking another bite out of his breakfastーa hamburger steak. France declared firmly that no Macs were allowed for breakfast.

"No, I'm not! And to start off with, you left without saying a thing to me! I looked for you the entire time after the meeting ended, and called you hudreds of times, and you couldn't have bothered to pick it up!?" Canada said loudly, eating another piece of his pancake, pouting.

"How did you find us, anyways!?"

"GPS." Canada said with a straight face, a little **too** straight.

France had already finished his breakfastーan English breakfast set and sconesーand was now either playing with Kumajirou, or watching the argument, sometimes glancing on his phone. Luckily most guesses had already ate breakfast, so most of the stares coming their way was from the employees.

Although, France had been winking at every stare from a pretty person, making them blush.

"ーAlright already! I'm sorry! For not calling or texting you back, and for leaving you behind!" America finally sighed out, rolling his eyes at France's winking.

"... And?"

"... And for making you worry. And everything." He said, glancing up at Canada, eating the last of his steak.

"... Fine then. Apology accepted. Just promise me you won't do it again." Canada smiled slightly, eating his last pieces of the pancake. Seeing his owner like that, Kumajirou also smiled.

"Deal." Giving out his usual grin, America gulped down his cola glass, and both of them fought hard to not laugh.

France also smiled happily, letting Kumajirou leave his lap and back to Canada's. Just at that moment, a message arrived, and the contents gave him a wide grin, and he almost laughed, not noticing the two brothers looking at him.

(However, in his eyes flashed a tint of sadness. It was gone as soon as it came.)

"Say France, who were you calling earlier?" America asked, twiddling his fork while his brother reached up and wiped his mouth.

"Very glad you asked, America~ Because, we are going to go see that person right now~!" France said, draping on his coat, and proceeded to drag America out from the chair.

"Eh? Wait, what!? What the heck, dude!?"

"Ah, wait, I'll go with youー"

" _ **Non**_ , Canada!" France suddenly said, putting his palm out in front of the Canadian.

That stopped all movements. America and Canada (especially him) were shocked. France, refusing to let Canada go with them!? Canada's hand hung ajar, his amethyst eyes wide in shock. Kumajirou just looked at him, then stared at France.

"This matter... Is too early for you."

"Early!? But me and America are practically twinー"

"This isn't about age. There is...something Iー ** _we_** , need to confirm. Until then, I can't tell you anything. Now come, America! Chop, chop!" France said then pushed America out of the hotel with him, leaving behind a dumbfounded Canada.

・

・

・

 _ **11:30**_

"Aaaaah! I just can't believe them, Kumadengakurou-san! France decided to leave me in the dark, and America doesn't do a thing to stop him! Aaaaaah!" Canada shouted (albeit still gentle) whilst standing on a bridge, attracting a few looks, but none paid full attention to him.

After paying for their breakfast in shocked silence earlier, he walked and walked without noticing anything until the sound of Big Ben brought him back to his senses. Confused and suddenly tired, Canada decided a simple walk on the bridge next to the tower would do him some good, perhaps. Right now, he continued to sigh, looking at the pieces of ice flowing with the stream. Pretty soon the river will be frozen whole again.

"Maybe there's a legit reason why they left you? I mean, you're pretty sensitive, and who are you?" Kumajirou said, lifting his smal arm up, eyes staring at Canada.

"Legit or not, what kind of reason is there to leave family in the dark!? I mean, I got so worried, I had to go to London just to chase them, and now they still won't tell me a thing!

And even before this, France was planning something, and he didn't tell me... _'You'll know soon'_ , he said; but when is soon!? Aaaaaah! And I'm Canada, Kumasanrou-san!" Canada pouted, flailing his arms everywhere. The bridge got more empty, but...

"Maybe they left you because they're worried about you. I mean, even I worry about you, Canada."

"What is there to be worried about meー"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as at that moment, swarms of people walked and ran through the bridge in all directions. Everyone was busy and doing something, paying no mind to him.

"Wah! Uwaaahー! E-Excuse me~~~~~~~ Ah, please don't push orーAahー!" Canada tried in vain to avoid the people, or escape the swarm, his voice stuttering as he was spun around and squeezed.

"See? This is why I worry about you." Kumajirou stated simply, swatting away hands that approached him and his owner.

 _These people are paying no mind to me at all! Maybe it's because I'm like thisーWait. That's not it. Not just me..._

He tried to grab the railing to stay in place, and not be pulled away with the flow by people pushing each other around, but none bothering to say sorry, argue, much less even talk with one another.

 _These people are all minding only what they're thinking. They don't notice anybody at all... All they care about is getting where they want to. But..._

Time seemed to stop as he looked clearly at the faces. They were worn out, exhausted faces, but they didn't convey any strong emotions. Nothing seemed to be on their minds, only a flash of memory that will be forgotten quickly. Charging head straight into the frenzy, pushing others around, trying to get to the other sideーFor what?

 _Do they even know their destination?_

"...! UーWaaaah!" Canada lost his grip on the railing, his satchel stuck on a part of the bridge. The crowd of people continued to flow mercilessly, dragging Canada further from his polar bear.

"Canada!" He could hear Kumajirou shouting, but his view was blocked by passengers. The next thing he saw was his satchel strap threatening to rip.

 _At this rate, Kumajirou-san willー!_

"...? Ah...! Hey, you! Are you alright!?"

From behind him, an accented voice called out. Before long, he could feel a person grabbing his shoulders, preventing him from being dragged away.

His surroundings flurry and messy, Canada couldn't turn his head to get a better look, much less thank him. All he knew was that the person was a guy, shorter than him, yet firmer.

"Hey, you okay? The crowds of London is really fierce, you know! Oh, the strap of your bag..." The person reached his hand out, grabbing the rip, securing it tightly.

"Don't worry, this fiasco will be over soon. It's just usually busy around this time nowadays."

"A-ah... Thank you..." Canada whispered quietly, managing to see at least his bear's white fur.

He didn't know why, but he felt the other smile.

"Don't mention it."

Several seconds later, the heavy crowd dispersed, and Canada could finally breathe again.

"Kumajirou-san~~~~~~~~~~~! Uweeeeeh, I'm so glad~~~~~~~~~!" He hugged the polar bear tightly, tears trickling the corner of his eyes. Kumajirou just patted his head gently.

"Heh, I'm glad for you. Though you should be more careful next time. As I've said, it gets really busy around this time, so coming here to relax is suicidal. Well, are you both okay?" The man said, rubbing his palms together, breath puffing out like white fog.

"Yes! Thanks to you! Thank you so muchー" Canada finally looked at the man clearly, and his smile was frozen in place. Even Kumajirou looked shocked.

The scent of roses and tea, prominent even admist the freezing wind; blond hair, eyebrows, and green eyesー

"As I've said before lad, don't mention it. I'm happy to help." He smiled gently, not noticing how Canada's eyes widened.

(And how his heart clenched because fate is truly so, soー)

"... Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name, sir? I am Matthew Williams."

"O-oh? No need for 'sir'... Well, a pleasure to meet you, Williams. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

・

・

・

 _{Dear England-san._

 _Today once again, I have written you a letter._

 _A letter that will never reach you.}_

* * *

I can't believe how many follows this fic has gotten *sniffles* Thank you for the support, everyone! Once again real life has caught up with me, but I'll try my best to update! Critics, reviews, questions are all welcomed!

Scotland, Wales, NI and Ireland don't have proper appearances yet, so I won't describe them.


	6. One letter

Thank you for all of the support! I can't make any promises, but I'll try to make updates faster. Also, the prequel is still being written. I've already decided on a title, but unfortunately I won't tell you until the end of the prequel.

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I don't know if you can see it or not, but the cover picture credits belongs to Maki Atae. Historical accuracies are nonexistent.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: One letter**

* * *

 _{Dear England-san._

 _Are you well today also?_

 _I am too. Today was yet another normal day._

 _And yet another letter you can't read._

 _... England, you know,_

 _I really miss you.}_

・

・

・

 _ **London - 12:30**_

"ーAnd there! Your satchel is all fixed up, though it may not be as good as new..."

"No worries, Arthur-san. It is really well done."

"F-flattery will get you nowhere!" The man blushed, scratching his head. Canada just smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt like messing with the man. For the past hour they've been sitting in a park, with Canada just staring at the man.

"Anyways, thanks again for saving me earlier. I didn't realize...how quick a place can change." He said wistfully, hugging Kumajirou.

"You mean... You haven't been here for awhile?" Arthur couldn't help but ask, putting his small sewing kit away.

"No, not for tー" Canada stopped midway. Wait, he can't tell Arthur he hasn't been here for 23 years! Arthur was a normal human!

"N-not for 10 years, ahaha..." Oh great, now he felt like his brother.

"Ten years, you say? That's quite a long time... How old are you?"

"Um... N-nineteen..." He picked out a random age. Dear God, this is actually stressing.

"Wait, 19!? Wow, kids these days grow up quick, be it American or Canadian." Arthur said, puffing out a white breath.

"Um, Canadian...?"

"Yes, you're one, aren't you? I can tell with your accent." Arthur turned and smiled at him.

 _/"Oh, I'm so sorry, Canada!"_

 _"No, don't say that! It's my fault, really."/_

"..."

"You know, you actually look a lot like someone I know, I thought you two could've been brothers.

But nah, that's impossible now. He's American after all, and your personalities are quite different. I must've made that connection because you both wear glasses."

"Wait... Looks like me, and is American? Arthur-san, can you, uh, describe this man?"

"Well... While describing him is easy, I think I'll just show you what he looks like. I have a photo for...some reason..." The British took out his phone and selected a picture with his two acquaintances in it, showing the Canadian.

Canada could feel himself twitching and cursing internally. The photo showed France and America, unmistakably, being goofy while Arthur was in the background, possibly trying to get his phone back.

"Oh, haha... That is my brother. And my 'dad', haha..." It slipped out before he could stop it, realization dawning on his face soon after.

"H-Huhー?"

"N-None of us are blood related!" He tried to fix quickly, somewhat startling Arthur.

"A-Anyways, I haven't been in London for a long time, so I'm quite lost now..."

"If that's the case, should I be your guide for a day?" Arthur offered, smiling gently.

"I don't want to impose..."

"Now worries, I can finish my chores on the way. Well then, shall we go now?" The man reached out his hand, his smile still present.

Canada couldn't help but see the image of his former colonizer (guardian) overlapping with the man.

"... Yes."

・

・

・

 ** _13:00_**

"WE'RE HERE~~~~~~~!" France yelled from the top of his lungs. Gosh, why must England build his house away from urban areas?

America didn't say a thing as he paid the taxi driver and looked up at the house. It was big, but not enough to be called a mansion, more like a manor (he didn't care about the difference). Aside from the size and coloring, it didn't look much different from Arthur's.

Is old styled houses popular in England? He resisted the urge to voice that out loud.

"Oh well! Now that Big brother's here, he can now exploit all of England's secrets! Look out Angleterre, honhonhonhonhon~!" France declared loudly, ponting straight at the house, laughing. America pretended he didn't know the Frenchman as he continued his charades.

Sensing someone's presence (or rather a murder intent), the younger nation knowingly stepped aside, taking out his phone in the process.

But not missing the scene of France being attacked by a thrown cricket ball. A loud sound came after.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FROG!" A heavy Scottish accent yelled out, its owner pissed off like hell.

"We would appreciate it if you don't make a fuss in front of our brother's house." A Welsh accented voice spoke this time, the owner obviously smiling, but a hint of sharpness was barely visible.

"... Well, just be quiet~" Northern Ireland said, almost like a whisper, his eyes fixated on the manor.

"Well then, frog," Scotland didn't hesitate to grab France roughly by the collar, lifting him up.

"You better have a solid explanation to why you suddenly wanted to investigate about this."

France gulped. Oh if looks could kill.

The person on the other end of America's call picked up.

 _"... Umm... Hello...?"_

・

・

・

 _ **14:00**_

"Are you tired? Should we take a break?" Canada said worriedly, looking at the panting Arthur. The Englishman raised up his hand in a no need gesture, words unable to come out.

"No, no, it's fine... *gasp* I've always had a weak constitution, after all..." He smile, trying to reassure the worrying Canadian.

"Nevertheless, we should take a seat... Here, please wait for me while I get us some drinks!" Canada said quickly, and after getting Arthur on a bench, he ran to the nearest shop, unheeding of what the man said.

"Ahー! Oh, young people these days..." Left behind, the Englishman just sighed into his palm, smiling a bit.

"You're still young too, though."

"Oh, Leah! You've been quiet for a while nowー

... Why are you pouting?" Arthur asked, frowning at his friend's scowl.

The fairy remained silent, her eyes looking far away. When she spoke, her voice was just like the snow around them.

Soft, and cold.

"... No reason. And... I suggest not getting too close to that person."

・

・

・

"So, we all are prepared, right?" Northern Ireland asked, standing in front of the door, his hand holding the silver key.

"Big brother is all done over hereー"

"All right, let's get going."

"Scotland, please don't ignore meeeee~"

"America, are you done yet?"

"Leave him if he's not done, Wales."

"Jeezuz, don't be like that!

And... I'm done." America turned off his phone, his hand gripping it tight.

And with that, the key clicked into place, the door opening with a clack.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and the incredibly long wait! This chapter is more of an intermission between last chapter and next chapter, so not much is in it... If I had added anymore, the balance would've been broken, so...

I'm so sorry! Please look forward to the next chapter.


	7. The things you left behind

... How long has it been now? Long enough for me to be declared dead!  
I am so so sorry for the long wait! I hope this can make up for it...  
 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The things you left behind**

* * *

 _{The world has changed quite much since then,_

 _Since your death._

 _... Since you left._

 _I wonder if you know how we are now?_

 _I wonder why I still smile, only to break down on that day, on this day.}_

.

.

.

 _ **? - ?**_

"...? Eh? W-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"... Just a bit unwell, that's all."

" 'Just a bit unwell' won't have you in tears."

A dry chuckle was heard.

"... I'm sorry for worrying you, but I am fine. Now, I need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"... New York. America-san just called me, you see."

"... Take care then."

"I will. I'm sorry for making you worry all this time."

"... We've all got our troubles. And, we are siblings after all.

But I'll say 'You're welcome' anytime if you need me to."

* * *

 _ **? - Edinburgh**_

"It's unusual of ya to come here, Sea!" Ireland said, taking another sip of his cocoa.

After answering the door, NI and Ireland found Sealand outside. Ireland quickly invited his little brother in, uncaring of why and how the boy got here. There was no prior notice from his guardians. Northern Ireland also smiled and prepared hot cocoa for the two.

"Ahaha, yeah, you're right..." Sealand just laughed softly, looking at his cup.

"..." Ireland studied the young boy. He looked gloomy and had bags under his eyes. His normally combed hair was now a mess, his hat off to the side of his head. He looked like a ghost with a strained smile.

"... Hey."

Ireland dragged Sealand's head with his arm, bonking their heads together lightly.

"I'm your big bro, and I am here for ya."

"...

...

...

... *hic*

*sniffle*

*sob*..."

"... I'm here for ya, Peter."

And suddenly he broke down.

"... Uu...

Uwa...

UWAAH!

Aah!"

Sealand buried his face in Ireland's shoulder, his arms squeezing tight. The latter also held him tightly, but gently, comfortingly. Hics and sobs filled the air, drops of tears falling from Sealand's eyes.

"WAAH!"

"... You haven't cried since that day, have you."

Suddenly nothing was enough. Sealand just kept on releasing his pent up feelings. For 23 years he hasn't come back here. For 23 years he hasn't cried.

For 23 years he missed England.

"*sobs* Aah...Ah...Aaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Now, here he is.

Behind them, Northern Ireland also smiled wistfully, one hand holding the phone.

 _"... Northern Ireland...?"_

"Ah, sorry Finland.

... Sealand is fine, but can he stay here for awhile?"

 _"...! Of course...! Please, take care of him. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."_

"Oh no, please don't. ... We'll take good care of him. Tell Sweden that too."

And the call ends.

* * *

 ** _14:00 - London_**

"Canada?"

"..."

"What's wrong?" The polar bear asked, nudging his owner.

"... Nothing is, Kumajirou." Canada said with a smile, though it was obviously forced.

"Then, why do you look like you want to cry?

Why... Are you crying?"

"... Eh?"

Unbeknownst to him, his hands were gripping the can tightly, knuckles turning white. Drops of tears were falling on Kumajirou, on the white ground, falling everywhere like snow.

He touched his face slowly.

"... Eh...? I... I'm..." His voice came out barely more than a whisper, his breath leaving as white mist. Canada slumped down to the ground.

"Canada..."

"I-I'm... I'm crying... Ah... I see..."

"Canada..." The polar bear touched him, and was pulled into a hug. He returned the hug, albeit not fully.

(How he wished he had longer hands, so he could embrace the crying country, so he could comfort this wounded figure)

"It-It's so stupid, ah-haha... I'm so stupid... To be crying over something like this... Uu... Uaaah...

Kumajirou... I... Aah..."

"I'm here. Tell me everything." His voice was soft, softer than the snow.

(Soft like when England comforted him on days he couldn't sleep and days he was crying)

"...like him... He's just like him... I... I don't know what to do anymore... Aah... AAAAAaaaaaaahー"

And he bursts out crying.

From the sky, snow fell gently down.

(They're slower than his tears)

・

・

・

 _{I wonder if you know how much it hurts}_

・

・

・

"..."

 _He's taking awhile, isn't he?_

Arthur was worried. It was already 20 minutes, and no sign of the Canadian.

Could he have gotten lost trying to find a shop or something? Or maybe he got caught up in something again...

"Arthur, are you listening?" Leah spoke again. This time, Arthur just sighed.

"I am, and I don't get it. Matthew doesn't look like a bad guy at all. And I'm a good judge of character."

"You won't know until it's too late!"

"And just why are you acting like this?!" Arthur raised his voice a bit. It was strange that Leah is acting like this.

"Just stay away from thatー!"

"Arthur?"

They both whipped their heads towards the voice. Matthew stood there, hand holding two cans of coffee, and...

"Oh, Matthew! What took you so long? Did something happen?" Arthur looked away from Leah, deciding to leave this for later. Leah turned away also.

"No, I'm sorry for making you wait! Here, is coffee alright?"

"... It is, but you aren't."

"... Eh?"

Arthur grabbed Matthew and and pulled him down quickly, but gently, next to him on the bench. Then, he looked Matthew in the eyes, emerald seemingly piercing through the Canadian's smile.

(They were just like his eyes)

"What is the matter, Matthew? Why are you making that face?"

"N-no, this is... Nothing is..." His voice came out in a squeak, his words faltered, his eyes failing to meet Arthur's.

 _Aah, just why am I... So bad at lying...? I... want to hide them..._

"That's an outright lie and we both know it, lad. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but...don't lie about how you feel."

"N-no, I..."

 _I want to hide my feelings... I..._

 _Want to hide..._

"Don't hide your feelings."

He stopped. Canada slowly turned at Arthur's direction. The man was looking at him, in the eye, unfaltering, and yet kind.

(So, so kind, it hurts, hurts, hurts so much)

"Ah..."

 _Why... Why...? I... Why only now..._

Drops of tears gently rolled down, making his eyes even redder (if possible). He thought he had ran out of tears,

(But it seems that wasn't the case when it came to _him_ )

 _Why only now...do you notice me?_

"I-I..."

Arthur still looked on, but Canada couldn't any longer. He lunged forward and hugged the man tight, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

(He wondered what expression Arthur had on, was it shock, disgust, orー)

His back was then filled with warmth from two arms returning the hug.

(Was it like England's?)

His sobbing was small, but surely it reverberated against the Englishman's ears, but no words were spoken. The street was now empty, people returning to work from lunch. It was just the two of them,

And if one looked, they would be no different from a pair of brothers, the kind expression one of them having making it more convincing.

Canada cried even more, tears now rolling down Arthur's shirt. But if the man minded, then he said not a word.

 _Why only now..._

 _Do I notice you?_

The silence was broken by a small, sobbing voice. Arthur remained silent as it spoke. He knew when one needed to release lent up feelings.

"I... I had a f-friendー B-but i-it's more appropriate to call h-him a guardian.

A very selfish p-person. H-he always d-I'd whatever he *hic* wanted.

He h-had a troublesome pe-personality to boot, ha-hahah...

But even so...

He loved us. And we loved him.

But neither party was able to convey it properly...

He was clumsy, a-and we were stubborn and ungrateful.

The bad times overlapped the good times we had with him, and so we pretended not to see

Not to see what was underneath t-that egoistic façade. Not to hear his cries,

His cries for us to turn back and look at him.

And now..."

He fell silent. Arthur waoted for him to continue, glad that the tears have stopped.

Matthew squeezed tighter.

"He's gone. He's gone away.

He's gone to a place where no one can reach him.

He's gone, and only then did we know.

When we were young it was like he didn't notice us.

When we got older we didn't see eye-to-eye.

And after that, we didn't notice him. We truly thought with naïveté that he would always be there.

But he left without so much as a goodbye."

 _He_

 _left us._

 _Just like how we_

 _left him._

"H-he... Left..."

At this point his words became incoherent, and Canada stopped talking, hugging Arthur tighter. Arthur was at a loss of what to do.

So he settled for patting Matthew gently, soothingly.

"... I'm sorry.

He... Must have been precious to you."

"..."

"And I'm sure that he was happy to know that at least."

"..."

"I'm sure that he didn't want to leave."

"... How would you know...?" Even though he tried not to, his words still came out irritated somewhat.

"If he stayed beside you, or at least near for so long, and truly loves you like you said,

Then it's clear how he feels, even if he failed to express it."

"..."

"But I think you already know, yes?"

"... Yeah..."

Matthew's eyes slowly closed, his weight now fully released. Arthur struggled for awhile, but eventually managed to get in a comfortable position. He looked at the Canadian's sleeping face.

 _Still just a child, and already suffering..._

 _... I hope that he can at least smile._

He thought silently as he walked back to his home, tuning out the voices of people, of Leah's words.

He just listened to the falling snow.

"... Today's weather is greater than usual."

・

・

・

 _{I guess we deserved it, all of it._

 _We never tried to understand your feelings,_

 _And so you didn't know our thoughts as well._

 _So I guess you don't know_

 _The things you've left behind._

 _._

 _._

 _Us.}_

* * *

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! It was quite hard writing feelings...

Anyhow, I'm glad we're back and all, but there are some very unfortunate news...

REBIRTH IS GOING ON AN HIATUS because finals are annoying. By a lot.

I'm so sorry! I promise I'll be back soon! Goodbye for now! I promise this hiatus will be short! Thank you for supporting Rebirth! It makes me happy to see so many follows and favorites *smiles!*

Edit 4/17/16: When I looked back there were so many typos...it's because I wrote the last part while being WAY TOO SLEEPYYYY. I kind of expected it though, haizz... If anyone spots any mistakes or typos from this chapter and the previous chapters, please tell by any means necessary, okay? Thank you!


	8. Words never said

I have no words for an excuse for how late this update was I am so very sorryー

After tests ended, I...suffered from burnt out syndrome(AKA procrastinatioー) and spent the summer slacking off... I'm so sorry! But many things happened, and I got very lazy.

I'm sorry - Maya5392/2016

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. The artwork belongs to Atae Maki. This story is purely fictional, or **fan** -fictionalー

I'm so sorry.

As you can see above this chapter was written since 2016, and we all know how that wentーI mean, it wasn't the greatest time for me. The 'hiatus' isn't over yet but I hope that for now this chapter will give you a hint as what's to come!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Words never said**

* * *

{To our dear, beloved Arthur.

How are you?}

・

・

・

Arthur sighed as he leaned back in his chair, picking up his steaming teacup and taking a sip, his right hand letting go of an envelope. Massaging his temples, the man let out another sigh.

"I feel like I'm getting old..." And he sighed again, closing his eyes, his right hand now covering them. Through the little gap between his fingers, Arthur eyed the envelope.

"You're 23, don't go complaining like that."

He didn't even have to look to see who had just spoken up. He still did, however, to see just why was her voice sounded so irritated.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Leah?"

"What?" She grunted out. Arthur sighed, and beckoned her over. Head whipping to the side quickly, she pouted, but still made her way towards him.

"Why the frown, my dear?" He said as he gently patted her head with three fingers. Though she was still fuming, the fairy leaned against his touch nevertheless.

"... You're too trusting." She spoke without meeting his eyes. Arthur's actions slowed down to a halt.

"... I trust my judgement of characters. It's more like **you're** too mistrusting."

"I'm not. I can say for sure that getting involved with these people will only bring you more harm than good."

"By 'these people' you mean Alfred, Francis, and good natured Matthew here?"

Leah bit her lip, turning away, but nodded after a while. Arthur heaved a sigh.

"Any reason as to why you're saying these words, love?"

"..."

"... Not telling me, are you? Then I've no obligation to follow." He sighed and rose from his seat, heading straight for the door.

"Arthur—!" She called after him, but faced only the closing door. After a wooden 'creeeeaaaak', all that's left in the room is silence.

Leah turned away after a long while, looking at the table and at the white envelope atop.

(Next to said envelope was a browned family picture.)

Her eyelids fluttered close, sadness overflowing the green underneath.

"Don't you understand that the things I do, I do for you...?"

* * *

 ** _20:00 - London_**

"Aah! It's so cold! Why is this country so cold!?" America exclaimed, his breath leaving in a flurry of white.

"It is an European winter, mon ami. Although I do have to agree with you. This cold is not good for big brother's skin!" France settled next to the young country on the bridge railing, snuggling up against his muffler, trying to keep warm.

"Ah geez! Aren't you used to this!? I'm in a real crisis here with this horrid weather!" America complained, flailing his arms in exaggeration.

France felt a vein pop. "Oh, I don't know. The weather has been changing these past decades after all. Sure must be nice, having all that fat to keep warm like you."

"HEY!"

Though he tried to calm the pouting teen as to not make a scene, France couldn't help but laugh, making America protest even louder.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it, really!"

" _Geez!_ "

As France wiped away a tear, he fell into a still silence, eyes closed. It was getting late, and the only sounds on the bridge were footsteps of people going their ways, voices engaged in conversations echoing farther away, and the sound of two breaths of white flowing silently. It was still snowing, and France expects that tomorrow it will be white everywhere.

Without looking, he spoke

"Hey, America."

"Yeah?"

"I have to know... Why are you doing this?"

He could feel America's glance, and could see the knowing masked by confusion.

 _He's not that good with concealing his emotions, hm? Even though England was so good at this_

"Why are you suddenly investigating this whole thing after all this time,"

 _Too good._

"And why have you been so hung up on it ever since?"

Silence. France waited for his answer. He waited as he listened to the wind, the chatter still echoing from either side of the bridge, the quiet breathing of them both,

 _/"Thank you, France."/_

To the voice of someone he missed. Of someone he thought dear (but never said so).

 _/"And I'm sorry"/_

"It's... it's simply because his 'death' is illogical, and I want to get to the bottom of it. As a hero I have to settle things clearly and leave no stone unturned."

"Is that all?" No, it's not. A slight 'crunch' of snow, and the sound of shoes scratching the stone.

America looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. Though it took a while for the words to get out, he spoke without hesitation.

"It's because I love him."

France opened his eyes. Although America now had his back to him, France knew just what his expression was.

"It's because... I am not over his death.

And I never will be.

It's because I love him, but never said so."

"..."

"On that day 23 years ago, just after my birthday he...

He said to me the words I wanted to hear so much, but never knew I did.

And right after that he walked away without listening to what I had to say."

"..."

"And he never came back."

The street lights then turned on, illuminnating the whole bridge. America's voice was calm, seemingly echoing around them. France waited.

"... It was only after that did I realize that I loved him."

 _(And I still do)_

"Even after all those centuries, he still has a habit of leaving me behind, (when I need him the most)

So I have to go searching for him again, of course. And make sure to tell him that I really hate it when he just ups and leaves like that! It's my duty as the hero to talk some sense into the horrible people who just does whatever they want, after all!"

The young nation finished with a huff, arms raised in dramatization.

It didn't take long for him to deflate though, letting out an exhausted breath.

"... Though all that sounds grand, I still can't deny that most of all this is for my personal gain.

Is that...bad?"

America leaned over the railing again, looking wistful and lost. Under his eyes were dark circles tinted with red, and his frame slumped like it was going to break. He was tired. So, so tired. He looked so vulnerable and France couldn't help but vividly recall a small child gripping tightly the hand of his 'brother', with said brother boasting to France about the young child, voice filled with pride and superiority.

But his green eyes were filled with affection for the child. (And that affection was reciprocated)

So France couldn't help but smile fondly and congratulated England.

"You don't sound hero-like is all."

"... Haha."

"But that's not a bad thing."

America turned towards him, eyes tired and questioning.

"Did you know that humans are really good at making excuses? I've heard them many times. One of said excuses is that...'Greed isn't a bad thing' they said. 'Humans can't help but have desires, and that isn't a sin. They're needs, necessities' and all that stuff.

Basically it's all a bunch of stuff they say to make themselves feel even if just a little better."

"... You sound jaded."

 _That's because I've seen where their greed can lead_ he thinks, and just share a look, hoping America can understand. (America does)

"Anyways, what I'm saying is... we were born with human forms and emotions, right? If that's the case, then like they say, 'these desires can't be helped', so...

I guess we'll just have to accept that's how it is and go with it."

"... Is that acceptable?" America looked away, doubt and a bit of dread reflected clearly in his eyes.

"Hey, whoever 'made' us this way will just have to accept we possess emotions, a will, and a desire to make our own choices. I think that it's out of 'their' hands now, anyway." France chuckled (bitterly) and faced America. The young country still looked uncertain.

"Look, the feeling of wanting to...see England again is your own, right? It's not your 'country's', or any other people. Right now...you are your own person. No one can deny you that right...as long as you are ready to take responsibility for your own choice."

"... Of course I am! I am a hero, after all!"

And finally, America looked alive again, chipper, for once content. His signature smile was back, stretching from ear to earー

Until a loud grumble sounded.

From his stomach.

"... Now that that's settled, let's go back to the hotel! I'm starving!"

"... And we were having such a touching moment too, sheesh..."

But France couldn't help but smile in content, and with America laughing in that carefree way of his, everything felt fine for once.

* * *

{We are so sorry that we have made you wait this long,

And we can offer up no excuses for this tardiness.

And yet you were always so understanding, weren't you?

... You are truly too kind.

But now finally, _finally_

We're coming to meet you.

_}


End file.
